The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a solid-state imaging apparatus manufacturing method and an electronic apparatus, and more specifically to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a solid-state imaging apparatus manufacturing method and an electronic apparatus which can improve the light receiving sensitivity in a rear surface illumination type solid-state imaging apparatus.
There are rear surface illumination type solid-state imaging apparatuses in which light is incident from the rear surface side of a semiconductor substrate. For example, JP 2008-300614A proposes technology, in such a rear surface irradiation type solid-state imaging apparatus, which suppresses the generation of electric charges between active layers surrounding shielding members, by connecting the light incident surface side of the shielding members to a grounded circuit.